Oblivious To Love
by Destftwanabe
Summary: Why is it always 'Kaoru falls for Hikaru' What happens when Hikaru realizes he's in love with Kaoru? Will he be able to contain his feelings to the oblivious twin, or will he make the mistake of ruining what relationship they already have? A Twincest Love Story. Hikaru x Kaoru
1. Delectable Little Brother

**I know, I know. I started like three new stories with one chapter and I still have millions of other stories unfinished but still, this idea popped into my head when I was reading and a thought occurred to me. There are hardly any Hikaru falls for Kaoru first or Hikaru secretly loves Kaoru FanFics and I needed to post this statement along with a story. And I know, this chapter is short, but please bare with me. I needed to just give you guys a visual of the concept of how Hikaru feels for his brother. I might even post a second chapter tonight still.**

**Warning: Yaoi (if it wasn't obvious) and later on in the story some sexual themes! :D**

**Disclaimer: I Disclaim**

**Oblivious to Love—Delectable Little Brother**

**0~0~0~0**

Hikaru stared quietly as his little brother slept soundly beside them on their shared king sized bed. Though the air conditioner is on and the window is opened he couldn't help but feel so hot at the moment.

Hikaru sighed as he dared to move and brush a couple of locks of hair out of his brothers sleeping and peaceful face.

_How unfair,_ he thought. That Kaoru had the privilege to sleep soundly while Hikaru is woken up by an erotic dream or nudge from the other. But soon that mild and irritated anger was switched with weak happiness. The older never got to see Kaoru sleep. He, for one, always ended up sleeping before him and secondly Kaoru was a very light sleeper and usually woke up right after Hikaru had awoken.

But it seemed that the hard long day at school and the crazed fans at the Host Club managed to have him entranced in a deep sleep, for once.

Hikaru was glad to have actually seen his brothers beautiful sleeping face.

Kaoru shifted and turned to lay on his back, the covers thrown off to show his bare smooth chest. Hikaru gulped as he pondered over the thought of covering his brother back up with the blanket so he wouldn't catch cold or marvel over the fact that Kaoru looked so delectable and vulnerable.

Vulnerable.

He didn't like the sound of that.

The thought of knowing that he could be taken away without much of a fight tore at his heart inside and Hikaru mustered all his will not to growl and wake Kaoru up so he wouldn't look so helpless. After a minuet of thinking he came to the conclusion of never having anyone see his brother sleeping or like that at all. It was a beauty only to meet his eyes, no matter what.

Hikaru pulled the blanket up over Kaoru and a pleasurable burning pain shot throughout him as his hand innocently brushed against Kaoru's chest. The youngest shifted again and softly mumbled in his slumber at the contact.

Hikaru froze and stared at Kaoru in hopes that he didn't wake him. Sighing a breath of relief, Hikaru decided that it would be best to try (and fail miserably) to fall back asleep.

Before closing his eyes Hikaru glimpsed at Kaoru once again.

He saw how Kaoru's lips were slightly parted and how he gave off even and light breaths. How his hair was sprawled out in every which direction. And how Kaoru's fine, soft, well-structured, and oddly feminine hands rested on his stomach while the other lay at his side.

Hikaru's throat suddenly became dry at the delicious sight behold of him and he quickly looked away.

God he needed a shower. A cold one at that.

"Hika..." A groggy familiar voice spoke from beside him. Hikaru snapped his head right back in his bro's direction.

"Shit... Kao, did I wake you?" He asked while slowly sitting up and staring down at said teen.

Kaoru put on a small smile as he tried to make his half-lidded eyes wide. He slowly shook his head while inching closer to his brother.

Hikaru's heart started to quicken its beating as Kaoru slid his hand over his stomach and to his side, pulling him close in a warm embrace.

_Is it possible to be receiving Hell and Heaven at the same time?_

He felt Kaoru snuggle up to him and sigh, his cool breath traveling up Hikaru's skin, sending shivers up his spine.

"Hika, what time is it?" Kaoru asked softly, his eyes lightly closed as he listened to his older brother heartbeat. Hikaru did a bold move and started to stroke Kaoru's fiery and silky hair. He absentmindedly wondered if his hair felt the same.

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand Hikaru sighed at how late–er–early it was...

"Three fifteen." He replied dully. Kaoru hummed in response. "Then we should head back to bed now right?" He suggested tiredly, still in his half asleep state. Hikaru smiled fondly and nodded. "Sure, night Kao," He whispered, actually feeling drowsiness take its toll on him. Kaoru smiled against his brothers chest and gave a soft loving peck. One they often gave each other as a little 'good-night kiss.'

Sadly, what was once the Virgin soft peck now sent burning needles all over Hikaru's body. The warm feeling of Kaoru's pale lips against his skin was just enough to make it impossible for him to sleep.

And that's exactly what happened.

**0~0~0~0**

**Tell me what you think ;D**


	2. Touchable Little Brother

**I would like to thank the ones that have reviewed to my first small chapter! I know it wasn't much but like I said, it was for you guys to get the picture! And feel free to ask any questions if the need does arise! I'll do my best! :D**

**Warning: Yaoi (if it wasn't obvious) and later on in the story some sexual themes! :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this anime I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction right now. I'd be on a yacht.**

**Oblivious to Love—Touchable Little Brother**

**0~0~0~0**

_Control yourself Hikaru. You must control yourself. Yes, I know its hard considering your sexy little brother is sitting on your lap but still, fight off the pain!_

"H-Hikaru..." Kaoru spoke in his helpless uke voice while turning his head away from his brothers and the fangirls eyes. Playing his part, Hikaru quickly grabbed his twins chin and turned the direction of Kaoru's face back at him. They both stared in each others flaming eyes in silence while they listened to the quiet squealing and whispering of the girls in front of them.

That's when Hikaru opened his mouth, only for nothing to come out.

_Shit_.

Hikaru and Kaoru had practiced their lines all day and he had forgotten what to say. Wasn't it something about thumb sucking or something? No.

Hikaru felt heat rush to his face. What was his lines again?!

His heart started to beat faster than normal as the two stared at each other. Ignoring their little dilemma, Hikaru liked the sight of Kaoru's eyes. Time seemed to slow down for him and Hikaru found himself wishing it would stop completely so he could gaze into his little brothers beautiful eyes all day.

He felt Kaoru shift on his lap, the simple action made heat flow through Hikaru's vain's and Hikaru found himself subconsciously having his other hand rest on Kaoru's leg while pulling Kaoru's face closer to his.

Kaoru felt so warm and comforting. Did Hikaru feel the same way?

The two didn't break eye contact for a split second and Hikaru suddenly felt that this moment felt so..._**real**_.

That thought snapped him out of his stupor.

And like that, the moment was broken. The warmth was replaced with pins and needles and now Hikaru felt embarrassed to no end. This was not part of the script and he could only hope that Kaoru thought he was improvising. Though the physical contact was more of a 'want' than an 'improvise.'

"Ladies," Hikaru smirked, inwardly thinking of what to say and mentally slapping himself for him not controlling himself earlier and studying his lines more.

The girls that have been staring intently at the two the entire time looked directly at Hikaru with scarlet faces. Hikaru turned to them while removing his hand and wrapped it around Kaoru's waste. By the looks of it, the younger was clueless as to what was going on.

That seemed to be happening a lot lately...

"Have I every told you about the time me and Kaoru had our first kiss?" He asked while side glancing his brother, telepathically telling him to go all uke-ish on them. "H-H-Hikaru! Don't tell them about that, it's too embarrassing!" Kaoru stuttered.

"But Kaoru, you were so adorable when that had happened. Don't you want the ladies to know how our first kiss went?" He asked.

They both heard the agreeing excitedly from the fans across the table and failed to notice a couple of girls give quick looks coming from other Hosts tables.

"B-But–" Kaoru started only to be cut off by a delicate finger like his own being pressed against his soft lips. "They must know. Right ladies?"

"Oh yes!"

"Please Kaoru-sama! Let Hikaru-sama tell the story!"

"We must know how the two of you finally confessed to each other!" The last one spoke up.

Little did she know that the last comment made Hikaru's blood run cold.

_Confess?_

In a way it made sense. Their first kiss must have led to the _confession _that the two must have gone through.

Hiding his emotions perfectly, for once, Hikaru motioned Kaoru to get off his lap and sit next to him. He took Kaoru's soft hand and held it tightly, telling his little brother to go along with it. A reassuring squeeze back made Hikaru softly smile.

"Well," he started, when an idea popped into his head of a perfect story. He didn't notice how the three girls scooted closer and how two more seemed to appear from nowhere.

"It happened right after me and Kaoru got into a huge fight." Hikaru looked at Kaoru. The younger stared back and Hikaru wondered if he wanted to listen to the story as well as the girls.

"You mean the two of you have had more than one fight before?" One girl, the one that left Tamaki's table not long ago, asked. Kaoru nodded while not turning around to face her. Instead he stared dead at his brother. Absorbed into what _happened_.

"Yeah, that was a bad month for us right Kaoru? We got into tons of pointless fights for no reason."

"Like the one over the blanket." Kaoru muttered, recalling an actual pointless fight that happened when they were smaller. Hikaru too remembered and he smirked at all the eager faces wanting to listen to the story.

"Continue..." Another new fangirl spoke from behind the love seat the two shared. "So, this one huge a _huge_ fight. We didn't talk to each other for an entire day. We didn't even look at each other!"

The girls gasped in shock.

"I don't believe it!"

"Believe it. He even skipped out on dinner just to get away from me." Hikaru pretended to sigh sadly.

"How did the two of you make up?!" Yet again, another fangirl left her designated area to hear the tall tale.

"Patience princess," Hikaru seductively chided and Kaoru snickered when the girl blushed.

"So I stormed upstairs—to get him to come and eat of course—and burst into our room. He was just sitting there on our shared bed," Hikaru pulled Kaoru into a warm hug, once again hating himself for loving this so much. His little brothers touch so much. "He was hugging his pillow to his chest and was crying his eyes out. I felt horrible."

"Hikaru..."

The girls awed and some were even tearing up.

"I was thinking so much all at once. I actually had no idea what to do. I had never made my Kaoru cry before. I felt so clueless." Hikaru continued and was mildly shocked at how he had just noticed the increasing number of customers they had gotten. He'd wondered if Kaoru had noticed yet.

"And once he looked up at me—my heart broke. His eyes were filled with tears and his precious face was full of hurt. I couldn't believe I let that happen. I let the one I love cry," more gasping and crying noises came from around them. Even Kaoru was a little touched by how **_real_** Hikaru sounded.

"Then it hit me. I _love_ Kaoru." Hikaru had basically just confessed and thought of the cruel irony. "Running over to the bed I grabbed his wrist, still being mad at me he tried to pull away but I didn't let him. We were all over the room! Im telling you Kaoru is stronger than he looks! He pushed, I pulled, and thats when I managed to grab his other wrist and pin him against the wall. And I just stared at him. Right in the eyes too. Those beautiful eyes that look so unique and can't possibly be like mine. Then I leaned in and–"

"He kissed me." Kaoru finished his sentence with a small _fake_ smile. The entire room erupted into a serenade of sequels and happy cheers. Hikaru turned to Kaoru and the two shared the same thought.

**They fooled them.**

"After that," Kaoru, deciding it was his time to continue the story and give the girls the confession part, spoke. Hikaru felt Kaoru pull away, unfortunately, from the hug they still shared and tried not to blush when Kaoru held his own hand against the others cheek. "I looked at Hikaru with eyes as wide as dinner plates. Or so he told me." The girls giggled while Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"That's when I did a bold move myself and I leaned in to kiss him, hard, just to see if I was dreaming or not." Hikaru marveled at how good they were at coming up with all this junk on the spot.

The girls screeched in delight and about 39% of them fainted.

Hikaru himself felt like he was on fire. The visual of him and Kaoru kissing made him want to pounce on his brother now and make part of their made up tale true.

Kaoru, not forgetting his position as the shy one, blushed deeply as he tried to ovoid making eye contact with his brother.

"Later on that night, after we made up, we both laid in bed and stared up at the ceiling. I still remember how he hugged me so tight." He continued, speaking softly and low, staring into Hikaru's eyes. The light tone of his voice made the girls quiet down and listen more.

"I looked up at him and he looked down at me, and then he said it. So softly I had almost missed it. But I didn't, and it was music to my ears."

Hikaru gulped. Had he sounded that _**real?**_

"Then what happened!?" All the girls asked in usion. (And when I say all the girls, I mean ALL the girls.)

"Sorry ladies," Hikaru spoke with false sympathy. "But we'll have to finish telling you Monday because Host Club..."

"Is over." Kaoru finished with a sweet smile. All the girls protested and sighed in desperation.

Hikaru stifled a laugh with his hand and passed it off as a cough. True, every word he had said hurt like hell considering he wasn't acting most of the part, but still, knowing that his little story managed to steal all of the other Hosts customers made him amused.

The ladies got up to leave. The Host Members helped lead them to the door, and once ushering all of the ladies out of the 3rd Music room, Kyouya turned around and stared dead on at the twins.

In Hikaru's eyes, it felt as if Kyouya was the wise and agile owl, while he and his twin were the unlucky rodent caught near the nest.

In a few quick strides Kyouya was on them in seconds. His body directly in front of them and towering over them like a skyscraper.

"What was that?" He asked calmly. But it didn't take a fool to know that Kyouya was not pleased at the moment. Not pleased at all.

Hikaru's eyes narrowed as he pulled Kaoru behind him, ignoring the aching feeling of wanting to touch him more. Kaoru rested his chin on Hikaru's shoulder while limply holding onto his brothers arms, not realizing he was making it harder for his elder twin.

"What was what?" Hikaru asked sharply. Kaoru nudged him in attempt to calm him down like he usually did.

Hikaru took a deep breath.

Leave it to Kaoru to always save the day from an argument.

"What made you abandon your script and make up an entirely different story? You do know that if you had messed up your entire 'Brotherly Love' act would have to be pulled out of the club." Hikaru bit the inside of his cheek.

Lately he's been liking Kyouya less and less. He doesn't know why, but when the Shadow King is near, Hikaru goes into overprotective mode.

"Then our expenses would drop, hours would have to be longer, girls would come less frequently and eventually the ones remaining would start to wonder if the entire club is an act and stop coming all together."

The light shined off of his glasses eerily.

"Sorry Senpai, but I accidentally messed up during the act. Hikaru's the one who had to clean up all the mess with a story.." Kaoru stated, once again helping his brother through a situation by being the blame.

"Kaoru," Hikaru whispered softly but the youngest one continued to speak. "It's not his fault though. It's mine. So if there are any consequences, lay them on me."

The 'Mother' of the family pushed up his glasses and sighed, now thinking of the positive. "You did manage to add your customer average and happened to be requested by twenty new customers."

Kaoru smirked against Hikaru's blazer, hidden from the view of Kyouya.

"That we did," Hikaru defended, hugging his brother by wrapping his arms around the teen behind him in a somewhat backwards hug. "We also would maybe drag more of them in on Monday too. Word gets out and..."

"More girls might want to know what happened next." Hikaru grinned.

"Fine. I won't let this one slide though. Kaoru's and Hikaru's punishment will be decided later on. Just don't do it again." He warned. Hikaru sighed while Kaoru nodded.

The older teen of the three started to walk away back in his dark and black corner but turned around before he lost the twins attention.

"Oh, and Kaoru?"

"Yes Senpai..." Said teen spoke hesitant.

"Don't forget to look pretty tomorrow." Kyouya laughed evilly.

The grip on Hikaru's blazer tightened and he heard Kaoru softly swear. This did not go unnoticed and suddenly, Hikaru felt a pang of jealousy rise up in his chest.

Was there something he didn't know?


End file.
